gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Brochy
Commentaires Bonjour Brochy ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Duets. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) février 22, 2011 à 15:55 thumb|left|100px Pour la 5 eme fois je re efface les commentaires, la page faisant le double de la limite ^^ Lunettes roses forever Tiens, comme tu l'as critiqué, prends ça ! Ah nooon j'y crois pas ! Holly régulière ? Je vais faire des cauchemards ! Gwyneth n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? Bon ok pas d'autres persos pour la saison 2, mais grand ménage dans la saison 3 ! (on commence par Finn !) MDR Matt ! Chaque fois que je regarde une perf de la saison 1 je suis choquée de le voir. Genre "hein ? c'est qui ?" o.o) - Sombraline Faut pas vous inquiéter poru Holly, Gwyneth a dit qu'elle devrait surement refuser d'etre un regular pour la saison 3 parcequ'elle habite en angleterre... et que ca serait pas compatible.... enfin c'etait aux dernières nouvelles... Juntaru avril 29, 2011 à 10:52 (UTC) Glee Live 3D soundtrack Salut ! J'ai mis sur youtube une vidéo du titre Loser Like Me qu'ils ont enregistré lors du concert et qui fera partie de la tracklist pour l'album qui sortira. Je pensais que ça serait bien de créer une page sur les chansons de cet album car je crois qu'elle n'existe pas encore. Je l'aurai ien fait mais je sais pas trop comment on fait. Tiens moi au courant. MAJ : Voilà c'est exactement ça !! MAJ 2 : Oui c'est ça mon souci ! Je sais pas comment créer une page ! MAJ 3 : Je crois avoir vu comment créer une page ! Je vais essayer et je te tiens au courant ! MAJ 4 : C'est bon je l'ai créé, n'hésite pas à faire des modifications pour l'arranger ! MAJ 5 : Pas de souci, on fera comme ça ! Je te dirai quand j'aurais mis les vidéos sur Youtube et on mettra à jour la page ! Norman Driouich juillet 22, 2011 à 09:15 (UTC) Back ! Back ! Hier je suis allée dans LE café où JK Rowling a écrit HP1 à Edimbourg. Elle a des bons gouts, il est très sympa. Hmmm j'aimerais bien que Chris et Lea sortent des projets Murphy. J'aimerais bien que Chris fasse ses propres films même s'il n'est que scénariste, et que Lea reprenne Broadway. Du coup je les "verrais" moins mais je trouve que ça leur permettrait de faire un truc bien de leur carrière. S'ils enchainent sur des mégaproductions et qu'ils se font oublier en deux ans c'est bof. En général les acteurs de série (à part Johnny Depp et George Clooney) ont un peu de mal à se recycler. Par contre se sera interessant de voir quels sont les acteurs qui chantent (pour moi, Chris) et les chanteurs qui jouent (Chord, Mark, Darren, Amber, Kevin...). Après tu as les inclassables qui ne vont ni dans une case ni dans l'autre parce qu'ils mélangent vraiment les deux : Lea, et un peu Darren. D'ailleurs en Ecosse je suis tombée sur une interview TV de Kevin. Je n'en avais jamais regardé de lui et il est a-do-rable. Bon par contre il a une voix très spéciale et je n'ai rien compris, à part qu'il adooooore Naya. Je vais essayer de trouver TGP 5. J'ai hâte de le voir mais il faut que j'actualise Twitter, Hotmail, Facebook, bla bla bla... AAAaah non pas Artina !!! De toute façon je ne veux personne avec Tina, à part Mike parce qu'on le voit encore moins qu'elle. Et que du coup ils sont transparents tous les deux. J'ai regardé un peu la page TGP, heu... je trouve qu'il y a trop de photos. Ok c'est cool ce qu'il a fait, mais c'est boooon, on n'a pas vraiment besoin qu'on nous rappelle quelle tête ont les invités ! Et aussi les vidéos, il y en a trop. Ca allonge trop la page, et on bout de 10 épisodes ça va être ridicule. Il faudrait peut être les mettre en lien dans les résumés d'épisodes. Ou faire une partie vidéos, mais avec les liens écrits. Voilà, c'est ça qui m'a frappé. Une 2eme page me parait complètement superflue. Je sais que c'est sa page préférée, mais beaucoup de gleeks ne suivent pas TGP et une page ça suffit laaargement. Ah oui oui, pas de problème pour les lieux/Warblers (Brochy, ça va ? O_o). Si les pages sont bien faites et qu'on n'a pas besoin de les refaire par derrière, je suis pour ! J'accepterai même une page sur le frère de Mercedes ! Au fait je me demandais : Blaine est présent dans Funeral et Rumours ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête je ne le revois pas... je n'ai pas revu les épisodes de fin de saison, mais je le vois dans le 17, 18, 20 et 22 (berk) mais je ne me rappelle vraiment pas le voir dans les 19 et 21. Cooool des scènes Klaine ! J'espère qu'il y aura de l'action. Bon, aller, c'est pas comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas. C'est juste que c'est ce qu'il est en train d'écrire en ce moment, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y aura que ça. Tu n'es pas intéressée par le trio Will/Emma/Beiste ? Je le trouve bien parce que d'habitude Will fait défaut à Emma avec des femmes plus...comment dire... aux moeurs plus discutables que celles d'Emma, quoi (Shelby, April, Holly...) Alors que Beiste est fondamentalement gentille, beaucoup plus que Emma en fait, donc ça inverse les rôles. Désolée pour ce gros pavé. Et pour Amy Winehouse, j'aimais bien. :( Sombraline OUCH ! Bon déjà c'est lui qui a décidé de partir ! :( J'ai un peu de mal avec la personne qui change tous les GaGa en Gaga... en tant que grande admiratrice je le prends un peu mal. A part la mere de Kurt, BreastiX et tous les GaGa du wikia, il y a eu d'autres changements massifs ? Twitter Je ne sais pas si tu le suis déjà, mais tu devrais faire un tour sur le Twitter le Glee-france. Non seulement il y a plus d'infos que sur le site, mais en plus l'auteur(e) fait preuve d'un cynisme hilarant. Il/elle a tellement raison ! Désolée je ne répond que partiellement à tes mails, c'est parce que j'ai 20 onglets ouverts en même temps pour rattrapper mon retard. Mais je prendrai le temps demain ! Sombraline MAJ Ca commence à chauffer dans les commentaires de Chris. -essaye de rester cool- Shelby débarque dans l'épisode 2, ça veut dire que Shelby et "Samuel" vont être là en même temps. Ca veut dire qu'on aura une fin de saison à priori plus interessante. Et on va voir les parents de Mike. Ah oui je veux ton avis sur HP ! MAJ 2 ; J'ai oublié de te dire: depuis que je suis allée en Ecosse le kilt de Kurt passe beaucoup mieux XD et je suis en train de regarder le duo Alex/Hannah, je vais vomir. Je n'ai rien contre les travestis, Johnny Depp (dont je suis une immense fan) en a joué un très cool, mais Alex est vraiment too much. Je déteste. MAJ 3 Tu n'as pas vu l'épisode en entier ? Tu devrais regarder, ça vaut le coup d'oeil. Alors, Blaine or not Blaine dans Funeral ? MAJ 4 : Cameron est vraiment mauvais... avant ça ne se voyait pas trop parce qu'ils étaient nombreux mais pour moi c'est flagrant maintenant. Attends, le mec il pleure parce qu'il a embrassé une fille devant la caméra ? Mais il croit qu'il va faire quoi dans Glee ? MAJ 5 : For Good est super ! Je n'aime pas trop la mise en scène (les plans sur Chris sont trop bizarres) mais la chanson j'aime beaucoup !! Je fais pareil pour les dernieres chances. Sauf si j'aime la chanson, comme Last Name de McKynleigh MAJ 6 : A par contre celle de Charice elle ne passe pas. C'est peut être une belle chanson, mais j'aime beaucoup le concept de reprise. For Good a déjà une histoire forte derrière elle dans Wicked. La chanson des VA... je trouve que dans Glee les "ballades originales" sortent un peu de nulle part. Je n'aime pas trop les ballades, exceptées si elles sortent d'une comédie musicales avec une bonne grosse histoire derrière. Avec quelques exceptions bien sur, comme Jar of Heart. Pretending... *baille* (Chord a quitté la série pour se lancer dans une carrière solo...je me demande comment il peut y croire. Ca ne marche jamais ce genre de plan !) Charice De toute façon Charice j'aime pas. A partir du moment où elle a décidé de se faire des injections de botox pour avoir l'air "fraiche" dans Glee elle a été étiquetée "sale petite conne" dans mon esprit. La fille qui n'a rien compris au principe de Glee, quoi. Santana n'a pas été doublée ? Ca doit faire bizarre de passer de la doubleuse VF à la voix de Naya ! Pour une fois, totalement d'accord avec Ryan sur le Bottom 3 de l'ép4. Cameron, Alex et Matheus. J'aurais bien aimé qu'ils soient les prochains à dégager. Sombraline MAJ OH MY GOD la tête de mec blasé de Alex, genre paupières mi baissées "cause toujours mon pote" quand Matheus se met à pleurer... *lui en retourne une* Pas de grosse poufiasse comme ça dans Glee ! Alex/Kurt On verra ce qu'elle fait dans l'épisode 5, mais pour moi c'est clair que Marissa ne mérite pas de partir. Connaitre le gagnant (que ce soit Damian ou Samuel) + départ de Marissa = je ne vais regarder que pour les guests. Alex m'énerve et après j'agresse les gens du site ^^ Je ne pense pas qu'il joue, il n'était pas comme ça au début. On dirait que le vernis craque peu à peu (contrairement à Lindsay par exemple). C'est juste un imbécile. En plus le coup de "je suis stigmatisé parce que je suis en surpoid, gay et Noir" ça m'agace. Non mec, tu es stigmatisé parce que tu te comportes comme un crétin. Ca fait un bout de temps que j'y pense et je ne sais pas si on en a déjà parlé, mais ça doit être troooop bizarre pour des acteurs comme Chord et Darren d'être castés sur le critère "petit ami de Kurt". Et pour Chris aussi ça doit être bizarre. Ca fait un peu "voilà Chris, c'est lui la star, il faut qu'on lui trouve une veste qui lui aille bien". >.< Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que veux dire... du coup ils doivent tout de suite psychoter sur ce qu'ils vont devoir lui faire, à ce pauvre Chris... A la limite pour Heya ce n'était pas pareil, parce qu'elles étaient déjà très amies, mais voir Chris à la télé et passer un casting pour être son petit ami... Non, c'est vraiment trop bizarre. Au fait en parlant de ça, je trouve qu'on se rend vachement compte au début de l'épisode 4 du GP combien ça a du être compliqué pour Darren d'être "compatible" avec Chris. (Alex et Matheus sont mauvais ensemble) On voit qu'il est assez humble parce qu'il ne fait jaaamais référence à son propre rôle ni à ses propres duos (très réussis d'après toutes les critiques) Don't You Want Me et Baby, It's Cold Outside. Sombraline MAJ Prépare toi psychologiquement à cette nouvelle du comic con : apparement Blaine va être développé cette saison (mais bon on s'y attendait aussi) TGP/Chris Ouaif, je trouve Damian trop banal. Il est agréable à suivre, mais dans Glee...bof. Je crois que tu as raison pour Lindsay, ils ont bien manipulé les images pour la rendre "peste". D'ailleurs elle le dit sur Twitter. Oui, non seulement le gars qui ne va pas avec Chris dégage, mais dans tout ce qui est "avant". "Darren, je te présente Chris, tu vas lui rouler un patin dans quelques épisodes". Du coup tu te sens obligé d'avoir une alchimie avec la personne, sachant que lui est déjà dans la série depuis 1 saison et que c'est l'un des persos préférés, c'est à toi de t'adapter. Bref, l'horreur. T'inquiète pas, je vais finir par te convertir à Klaine. Bon je vais me coucher, le voyage m'a tuée. A demain ! Sombraline Blablatage Je viens de m'apercevoir que hier j'ai parlé de l'ep. 4 tout le long alors que c'était le 5. Bref, Norman n'a toujours pas mis le 6 en ligne, j'attends avec impatience qu'il le fasse. Marissa a du vraiiiment rater sa dernière chance parce qu'en étant à la fois vainqueur et éliminée .... :( En remontant un peu le fil des news hier soir je suis tombée sur beaucoup d'articles comme => ça <=, donc je commence à croire que c'est vrai. Si c'est le cas c'est vraiment abusé de la part de Ryan, surtout qu'on parle là des trois piliers de la série. Si Chris et Lea n'avaient pas été là il aurait eu beaucoup moins de téléspectateurs, à eux deux ils portent au moins 70% de la série sur leurs épaules. D'ailleurs on sent que Chris est un peu pincé dans ses déclarations, notamment par le "cette décision est un accord consensuel" de Ryan qui se transforme en gros en "non je n'étais pas au courant, je n'ai pas envie de quitter la série". Au fait, tu prévois d'aller voir Glee 3D au cinoche ? Même si les images me font mourir d'envie, je ne pense pas y aller. D'abord parce que la 3D coute très très chère (j'habite dans une grande ville) et ensuite parce que je suis contre la transformation massive de la série en pompe à fric. Donc je pense le regarder sur internet et s'il est vraiment bien j'acheterai le DVD je pense. Soap est vraiment un gamin immature, dès que tu lui dis un truc il fait semblant de partir. D'ailleurs hier on a eu droit à notre habituelle dose de photos de Dianna dans l'activité récente. Faut qu'il fasse quelque chose parce que je vais craquer. Mais genre vraiment. Ouais ouais, mais tu sais Darren, je ne l'aimais pas trop non plus, au début. Mais après je me suis un peu renseignée sur ce qu'il fait et tout, et je le trouve vraiment sympathique. L'histoire avec Dianna je n'en ai jamais trouvé la moindre trace. Après son personnage c'est autre chose, c'est soit on adore soit on déteste, on est difficilement indifférent. Et même s'il m'a gavé quelques fois, il est remonté en flèche dans Prom Queen. Je me suis un peu renseignée sur le film de Chris, Struck By Lightning. Ca a l'air pas mal, il a réussi a récuperer des grosses stars dans son casting (Christina Hendricks O.o). Par contre les pintades qui hurlent -_-' Sombraline WOW regarde ça ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle avait le teint plus mat que maintenant, non ? La page TGP Salut ! Je commence à trouver la page sur le Glee Project très dense ! ça te dirais pas qu'on fasse comme sur le wikia américain, de créer une page pour chaque épisode histoire qu'on s'y retrouve plus facilement ? MAJ : Pourquoi pas. Après moi ça me dérange pas de le faire vu que je suis bien motivé même si pas beaucoup de monde regarde ! Je mettrai simplement un résumé de l'épisode, l'invité, les chansons, les vidéos, une dizaine de photo de l'épisode et puis voilà. MAJ 2 : Ok, tiens moi au courant ! De rien pour l'épisode mais je suis très déçu de voir Marissa éliminée ! J'étais pour elle et Cameron. En plus lui aussi va pas tarder à partir d'après ce que j'ai entendu des rumeurs. Quoique Alex était censé être la personne éliminée pour cette épisode donc j'ai encore un peu d'espoir :-) MAJ 3 : Bon d'accord si vous voulez. Par contre je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais NBC bloque tous les clips donc ils deviennent très rare à trouver. Je vais changer les liens alors ya pas de souci comme ça on enlevera toutes mes vidéos qui j'avoue prennent de la place :-) Norman Driouich juillet 25, 2011 à 12:13 (UTC) Blabla LOL non le site n'était pas spécilement fiable, c'est juste le 12e sur lequel je tombais avec la même info. Moi je suis les mouvements du site dans l'activité récente, et en plus les photos de Dianna gâchent tout parce que comme il y en a énormément ça "enlève" toutes les modifs d'avant. Haan moi le-titre-le-plus-long j'ai pas du tout aimé ! Il la chante bien je pense, mais je trouve l'originale dissonante. Sinon j'aime toutes les autres (Somewhere Only We Know <3) à part bon, Candles... Dans TPQ j'ai surtout aimé la scène dans le couloir avec Kurt, même si elle est coupée par du Faberry (j'aurais préféré qu'on voit Klaine, Faberry et Brittana les uns après les autres). Et puis j'aime bien le fait qu'il frene Kurt qui craque complètement son slip dans la première partie de cet épisode. Christina Hendricks on la voit surtout dans les magazines féminins (pas people, hein, féminins). C'est une rousse pulpeuse avec une poitrine assez opulente (100 ou 110) qui est absolument magnifique et qui est souvent présentée en exemple : voilà une très belle femme qui pèse un peu plus de 45kg et qui ne passe pas sa vie dans des régimes. Huuum pour la page de The Glee Project... créer une page par épisode, soit 10 en tout, c'est pas un peu trop ? Surtout qu'on est en plein dedans, mais après ça va s'oublier... et si Ryan fait une saison 2, on aura 20 pages ? Moi je suis pour passer les vidéos en lien, en laissant à la limite une partie vidéo avec les clips (ce qui fait déjà pas mal, avec des épisodes comme le 5 où ils y a plusieurs clips...) Sombraline TGP Slt Brochy vous allez faire quoi pour la page TGP??? on m'a rien dit moi!!! vous ne voulez pas mon avis ^^??? Soap star juillet 25, 2011 à 11:55 (UTC) moi j'ai une autre idée si ca vous tente ^^!!! on crée des liens pour les participants chacun sa page, j'ai plein plein d'informations à propos d'eux et les images je pourrai traduire tout ce qui est dit sur eux en francais ^^!!!! ou bien on crée des liens pour les vidéos, et dsl pour le bud de Dianna, c'est vraiment agacant, on change toujours de classements!! X( Soap star juillet 25, 2011 à 12:14 (UTC) ~MAJ Non je ne sais pas, les tableaux ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Tu as demandé à Soap ? (Aaaargh Alex !) Sombraline Oui!! c ca l'idée parceque vu d'oeuil c'est la partie video qui prend le plus de place ^^!!! tu ne penses pas??? Soap star juillet 25, 2011 à 12:45 (UTC) Tableau Si tu veux réduire le tableau j'ai l'originale donc je peux le réduire et faire copier coller!!!^^ OK??? Soap star juillet 25, 2011 à 12:48 (UTC) Alors tu en dit quoi??? j'ai réduit, mais pas moyen d'en faire trop c'est le max sinon ca va devenir une puré ^^!!! OK??? Soap star juillet 25, 2011 à 12:55 (UTC) Damian J'ai trouvé ça : Damian will be on tour with Celtic Thunder starting early fall. However, they have announced that one member will be replaced with a guest star for some performances. Its unknown which member, but this could be Damian. - Sombraline MAJ While it has not been confirmed, possible candidates for the tribute episode include Maroon 5, ABBA, and the Beatles . Si c'est ABBA il est assez probable que je me tire une balle. MAJ 2 Mike, Tina and Mercedes have been confirmed to be getting at least one song to themselves in series 3 ''C'est bon, une seule chanson chacun, je prends ! XD MAJ 3 : Ok ! de toute façon je ne sais pas ce que je ferai à partir de jeudi. Je pense retourner dans mon internat et ça risque d'être chaud niveau internet (j'ai changé de chambre et la connexion est encore plus mauvaise). Tu veux que je t'actualise les rumeurs pendant la semaine ? Tu veux que je te prévienne pour l'éliminé de la semaine ou tu veux du suspens ? Les comptes rendus du Comic Con sont hilarants : Brad : Je pense que Tartie n'est pas totalement fini | Ryan : Ils ne se remettront pas ensemble Brad : Même si Chris, Lea et Cory ne seront plus dans les ND, ils pourront peut être rester dans la série | Ryan : Je n'aime pas cette idée. Brad : Un spin off est une éventualité | Ryan : Il n'a jamais été question d'un spin off. MAJ 158 En fait je ne comprends pas trop ce que viens faire Maroon 5 entre les Beatles et ABBA. C'est un groupe actuel ! Quitte à faire, je veux The Killers. Mais de toute façon c'est le 54e nom d'épisode hommage qu'on a. (Rien n'est plus carton-pâte que ABBA pour moi) MAJ 159 Je te le mettrai en gras souligné en premiere ligne des news si tu veux. J'ai l'espoir secret que ce soit Alex. Les rumeurs disent que Linday et Cameron (*se tape la tête contre les murs*) sont allés loins. Damian et Samuel aussi je pense. J'espère que Hannah ne va pas nous faire le "coup Marissa" : premier Bottom 3 et ouste. Je commence à bien l'aimer. MAJ 160 : Tu connais pas THE KILLERS ? Pourtant c'est "populaire", ça passait bien à la radio Somebody Told Me et Mr Brightside. KlaineKiss J'ai une info de première importance : lors du Klaine Kiss de l'ép 16, Chris y met la langue. Désolée, tu t'en fous, mais j'avais trop envie de le dire à quelqu'un et je pense que mon père l'aurait mal pris. c'est fou comme les fans s'amusent à disséquer cette séquence en gifs, seconde par seconde. Je précise que je suis tombée dessus par hasard en cherchant des trucs sur Darren. Sombraline Ah non non, je l'ai vu de mes yeux vu ! Regarde le gif du troisième article, sous les notes de Darren. Points Hmm je ne pense pas, tu as toujours été devant moi en points. Je crois que ça tourne entre nous deux, ça doit être Juntaru qui a activé cette fonction quand il nous a passé admin. - Sombraline Jeremiah/Trad Pas le temps, je regarde des photos de Klaine. Non je plaisante bien sûr. Pour la traduction...heu...dur... "non non non, pas moyen" ça ne va pas ? Parce qu'en fait c'est familier, "no way". Sinon "non, non, non jamais" mais on s'éloigne de l'original. c'est dur la traduction, tout est une question de dosage entre le mot à mot et l'interprétation. Et pour Jeremiah je comptais y faire un tour de toute façon. Mais là je vais manger. Sombraline MAJ : Voili voilou, j'ai revu et corrigé Jeremiah. C'est qui qui l'avait faite ? Je te relaisse relire une fois vite fait derrière moi, parce qu'il/elle m'a fait des noeuds au cerveau. MAJ J'espère qu'elle n'écrit pas de fanfiction ! Franchement des fois je me pose des questions... Pour TGP oui c'est ce que la promo semble dire, mais j'ai un peu l'impression que ça va être de la manipulation d'images comme pour Lindsay. Du genre : Alex qui se plaint que Nikki, Zach & cie ne l'apprécient pas à sa juste valeur et Ryan qui le provoque en lui demandant s'il veut partir. O_O qui a écrit ça ? (page de Quinn) : ''Quelques heures plus tard, elle se fait engueuler par Santana car elle squatte la salle de bains Sombraline ça craint un peu -_-' TGP Au fait j'étais en train de penser, tu sauras peut être avant de partir, pour TGP ! On a su avant pour Marissa (on a su quand, exactement ?) - Sombraline :) Darren m'a tuée. Hier je suis tombée sur un enregistrement de sa reprise de Circle of Life (l'Histoire de la Vie, la SUBLIME chanson d'ouverture du Roi Lion). Il reprend beaucoup de Disney (*s'incline*), mais avec celui-là il fait de moi son esclave à jamais. A part ça, j'en ai maaarre des articles "Cory, Lea et Chris restent". Je n'y crois pas une seconde, je pense que Brad fantasme complètement sur son spin off, et je me suis faite à l'idée qu'ils partent... Sombraline MAJ Celle de la batterie c'est Stutter, une chanson de AVPS (la suite de AVPM) mais ce n'est pas lui qui la chante dans la comédie musicale (même si c'est lui qui a composé toutes les chansons). Dans AVPS c'est Ombrage qui danse devant une bande de Détraqueurs, c'est GRANDIOSE XD Et le morceau de batterie d'intro est une improvisation, bien sûr. Oui c'est sûr qu'inclure les Disney ce n'est pas évident. Comme en général les chansons font avancer l'histoire, il faut trouver un contexte vraiment similaire... Depuis hier. Pas sûre mais je crois que c'est Norman qui a crée la catégorie. J'avoue que ça ne me branche pas trop non plus... Sombraline MAJ 2 Tu effaces la catégorie ou tu la laisses ? Tiens, un apperçu de Stutter